Power Rangers: Sky and Bridge
by SereDareLover4ever
Summary: ok,this is a slash, boyxboy, so if you don't like it, then don't read it, it's mostly told from sky's point of view, it's about his view on himself, his team, and his friends. : enjoy! Review, and i will continue, don't and i won't! simple as that!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: DON'T OWN IT!! (sweet, simple, and strait to the point ;) )

This story is in sky's view, mostly, except the little ( ) mean it's another person looking in on the situation, not a character. Please review, and tell me if I should continue with this story or not, I'm sorry to inform you that if I do not get reviews telling me 2 do so, I will not continue.

Thanks :D

-SereDareLover4Ever-

-Cheryl-

**About me, Sky!**

Hi, My name is Schuler Tate, Sky to my friends, my dad died when I was just about 5 years of age, I am the blue power ranger, for the B. Squad, at S.P.D. (Space patrol delta) a special force that monitors alien's actions on earth, as well as in outer space. We also fight against the evil Emperor Grumm, who has made it his goal to take over the entire universe, he has conquered numerous other galaxies.

Commander Doggie Cruger has sent out A squad, they have not been heard from since, so the B Squad had to step up and take their positions as the new power rangers, who will be stationed at the command center, S.P.D., they will stay and protect earth until the A Squad, returns and are able to resume their duties.

**About The Other Rangers**

There are four other rangers, two of which have been with S.P.D ever since we were in D Squad and were promoted alongside me, as well as two that were, at first, common criminals.

**Z and Jack**

We caught them trying to steal cloths, to give to the homeless shelter, although for the right cause, they went about it the wrong way.

**Z**

First there is Elizabeth Delgado, Z to her friends, and Jack Landors, Commander Cruger gave them a choice, weather to stay their time in jail, for their crime, or to join the B. Squad Power Rangers.

Z choose quickly, she agreed to become part of the team as soon as Commander Cruger asked her, but Jack on the other hand, took a little persuading, from Z, Boom, and even R.I.C.K. Jack eventually agreed to join the team. Z took up the yellow rangers powers, and Jack became the red ranger, to my shock, I had always wanted to become the red ranger, my father was the red ranger, and I just wanted to follow in his footsteps and make him proud of me.

**Jack**

At first I didn't trust Jack, plus I was jealous of him, we did not fight together well, because we both wanted to be the leader, it wasn't until I finally realized that I could make my father proud of me, no matter what color I wore, with a little help from Commander Cruger. From then on Jack and I have been best friends.

**Bridge and Syd**

Next there are the two who have been with me since we started in D. Squad.

**Syd**

First there is Sydney Drew, Syd to her friends, the dram queen slash daddy's little princess, who thinks she should be treated like a princess, and thinks that _**every **_guy in the world wants her . 'I roll my eyes at that statement'. Syd is the only one at SPD that knew my…..preference……and if I had it my way, she wouldn't even know, but me and my big mouth had blurted it out by accident, accident? You ask, how do I accidentally blurt out the fact that I'm gay?

Well, I did this, after one of her hissy fits, she had asked me out for the 12th time that day, and I had proceeded to turn her down for the 12th time that day also. She proceeded to whine, "why don't you just quit being difficult, Sky!? I know that you like me!!" I turn around sharply, too close to her face for comfort, in my case anyway, and stated calmly, "I don't like you like that, Syd, I'm sorry."

I then turn and start to walk away, hoping that I had won for now, but no such luck, "buy , whyyyeee, sky??", she whined out, "your not my type." and that's not a total lie, I have to give myself props, for that, ummm….not, lie…, "but whyyyeee not, skyeeee?! I'm every guy's type, of girl!!"

I sighed reluctantly, "not mine Syd." I say through gritted teeth. "But whyeee?!" I turn around swiftly, again, and before I could control what was coming out of my mouth. "Because, I don't like _girls, _Syd!! So obviously you cant be my type of _girl_!!" I clap my hand over my mouth, as soon as I realize what I said, which was of course too lat, because she had realized the same thing.

"Your _Gay_!?" she didn't say it with disgusts, just confusion, and I was thankful for that. I hung my head down, and closed my eyes, and waited for the scream of _'Sky is a fag!!' _but it never came.

All that came was a soft, "wow…" , I was so worried that she was going to tell people, I let a tear slip, but wiped it away swiftly, she must have noticed because the next thing I'm aware of, is her pulling me into a hug, normally I would have refused, but right now I really needed a hug. (Little did they know that someone was watching with jealous eyes.)

By now I was sobbing into Syd. She was rubbing my back soothingly, after another minuet, she asked, "Sky, why are you crying?"

"I don't want you to tell anyone, Syd." I almost sobbed back. "Schuler Tate, you look at me," I did as she asked, well commanded, "I would never do that, I will wait and let you tell, if and when your ready, no sooner, no later, but if you ever need to talk about anything, I'm here for you, do you understand me!?" I just nodded my head, and wiped a few stray tears. "Thanks Syd."

"Sure, anytime." she smiled, then continued, "Now, lets go and get some dinner." she said with a smile, I raised an eyebrow, skeptically, at her, "As friends!" she amended. I laughed, then nodded. We walked down the hall, arms linked together.

**Bridge**

And last but defiantly not least, is Bridge Carson, The B Squad's Green Ranger, the oddball, the goofball, and the one who loves buttery toast, he has been one of my close friends for many years, we went through training together, got promoted together, and even became Power Rangers.

He is one of, very few, my best friends, I've known him the longest, and hung out with him whenever I could, I only recently started hanging out with Syd, Jack, and Z, but Bridge I've been hanging out with him since Day 1 on D. Squad. Oh and did I mention, that I was madly in love with him?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: DON'T OWN IT!! (sweet, simple, and strait to the point ;) )

This story is in sky's view, mostly, except the little ( ) mean it's another person looking in on the situation, not a character. Please review, and tell me if I should continue with this story or not, I'm sorry to inform you that if I do not get reviews telling me 2 do so, I will not continue.

Thanks :D

-SereDareLover4Ever-

-Cheryl-

Yes, Me, Schuler Tate, the uptight, everything by the rules, guy was not only gay, but in love with his best friend, and fellow teammate, Bridge Carson, the goofball, with the toast.

Ofcourse i haven't told Syd yet, she has been bugging me about who i liked, well in this case, loved but she didn't need to know that I love someone, she would have a field day with that, she could tell the other teammates without actually telling them I was gay.

She had already brought that to my attention, many times infact. At this moment Syd and I were walking down the hall twards the kitchen.

"Come on Skyeee!!" she wined, "No" i stated simply, "pwease?!" she pouted. "No" i stated again. "If you tell me, I'll...I'll...give you a...Kiss!!"she bribed, "Nnn...what?!"i asked bewilderd.

"I said, i will give you a kiss, if you tell me." she winked at me, and we both busted out laughin. (but before they started laughing, a pair of jealous and hurt eyes, were tearing up. and tore off down the hall, in the opposite direction, before they saw the two laugh.)

Syd, and Sky shared another laugh, and kept walking, to go and get something to eat. They walked into the dining area, and saw the rest of the team, minus Bridge, which Sky of course noticed right off the bat,"Where is Bridge?" Sky asked as they walked up to the table where their teammates sat, they all looked up at him, and shruged.

"Ok, well Syd, lets get something to eat?" Sky asked while turning twards Syd. She nodded. They walked over and got their food, and went back and sat at the end of the table, and joined in the convorsation.

A few minuets later Bridge walked through the doors, he put a fake grin on his face, and walked over and got his food, and went and sat down right in front of Sky. Bridge was smiling, but Sky didn't buy the 'i'm happy and everything is fine' look he was trying to pull off, but it seemed to fool the others.

Sky made a mental note to make sure to ask when they were alone, he smiled at the thouhgt of being alone with Bridge.

Everybody finished their food, and got up to head back to their dorms, Sky and Syd were walking side by side talking, as were Jack and Z, I wonder whats wrong with Bridge..." i thought out loud. "what do you mean? he was smiling all thourgh dinner, as usal." Syd questioned. "He was just putting up a front, somethings wrong."

Sky stated. "But how do you...?" she was cutoff by Sky rushing to catch up with Bridge. Then, a look of knowing, and realization hit Syd. "It's Bridge..." she wisperd, then it got louder. "It's Bridge" she yelled as she ran to go find Sky and confirm her suspicions.

She soon caught up with them and ran up to them, obvously enturupting a convorsation, and also obvously not carring. "IT'S BRIDGE!!" she yelled looking at Sky, who had a total shocked look on his face, she had figured it out, but how?! he thought, am I that obvious?! he tried to cover for his schoked expression.

"Yes Syd...very good observation, That is Bridge..." he said pointing to the green ranger, when he looked down at Syd, he was met with an all-knowing smirk that obviously ment 'We are sooo gonna talk later'.

She then proceded to run down the hall clapping. I turned back to see a confused Bridge, 'which may I add, is is CUTEST look EVER!!.' Sky metaly added, "What was that about?!" he asked completely confused. Sky did the only thing he could, he covered.

"I think she likes you, man." he stated with a sympathetic smile, he shudderd. and mumbled an "ewww." and walked off, leaving a confused Sky, obviously Sky was not ment to see him shudder, or hear the 'eww' that followed.

Thats all for now!!

I would like to give a special thanks to Kyoshiro- Crimson-King for being the first to review!!

Ok, if any of you would like to reach me, to ask me something about any of my stories, or to just talk, or talk about Anime!! My fav animes are Inuyasha, Sailor Moon, and Digimon!! Or we can talk about power rangers!!

MSN- Deltagirl 76 at (the at sign) live dot co m

AIM- Olemissgal86

E-Mail- olemissgal 86 at(the at sign) aol dot co m


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: DON'T OWN IT!! (sweet, simple, and strait to the point ;) )

This story is in sky's view, mostly, except the little ( ) mean it's another person looking in on the situation, not a character. Please review, and tell me if I should continue with this story or not, I'm sorry to inform you that if I do not get reviews telling me 2 do so, I will not continue.

Thanks :D

-SereDareLover4Ever-

-Cheryl-

I began to walk back to the room that Bridge and I shared, which was at the end of the hall, so I had to walk past everyone else's rooms to get there. I walked past Jack's room, where he and Z were sitting on his bed talking, and next were Z and Syd's room, I tried to get by without being notice, but luck is neve on my side, when it comes to Syd.

"Ohhh, Skyeee" she drawled out, "I think we have something that we need to talk about" she finished with a smile, i sighed as i walked into the room and sat down on the end of her bed, "An what would that be, Syd?" i asked putting on the most innocent face i could muster. "Schuler Tate, don't you dare play dumb with me!" she almost screeched. I sighed.

"I never could fool you Syd." "Okay, so tell me!!" she said. "What do you want to know?" i asked, i didn't want to give away something that she might not know, so I let ther have the lead. She was about to say something, but she got up and went over to the door, poked her head out, then shut it, and locked it.

"You love Bridge!!" she screamed in a hushed voice. "Wah!? what are you talking about?!" i splutterd. "Oh don't start. I know you love him." she said with and all knowing smile.

"Love?!" i asked shocked, "Syd, how in the world did you go from, who i liked, to the conclusion that i LOVE Bridge?!" i asked, trying to keep up the sharade."Woman's intuition?" she offerd. i rolled my eyes at that statement.

"Whatever..." i mumbled. "Fine," she gave in "it's the way your always worried about his well being, more than anyone else, the way when you know that something is wrong, even though he puts on a happy face, and the way you light up when he enters a room." she said. "wow...am i that obvious?!" i asked, obviously confused.

"Not to everyone else. I'm just more preceptable, now that i know that your gay." she said with a reasuring smile. I sighed, she had caught me, i best just admit it now,

"Fine, I AM MADLY IN LOVE WITH BRIDGE CARSON!!" i almost yelled, but not loud enough for anyone to hear. that night when i left Syd's room, she had a satisfied look on her face.

Thanks For the Reviewes Everyone!! :D

Oh, i found a funny quote from a Wes/Ryan fic. "I am the red ranger in this relationship, and i order you to sleep!!"-Wes to Ryan.

-SereDareLover4Ever-

-Cheryl-


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, this is in Bridge's point of view this time. :D enjoy!!

Disclaimer: DON'T OWN IT!! (sweet, simple, and strait to the point ;) )

This story is in sky's view, mostly, except the little ( ) mean it's another person's point of view. Please review, and tell me if I should continue with this story or not, I'm sorry to inform you that if I do not get reviews telling me 2 do so, I will not continue.

Thanks :D

-SereDareLover4Ever-

-Cheryl-

My name is Bridge Carson, I am the green SPD power ranger. The whole team is great, i love them all, Jack, Z, Syd, and mostly...Sky...he is the blue SPD power ranger. We all live on the base, I got the best deal ever, I got to room with my crush, Schuler Tate, by the way if you haven't figured it out, Im gay, and have a crush on _**the**_ Sky Tate, the 'Robot' as some call him, but I know that he is nowhere near a robot, and he is also one of my bestfriends.

I figured out that I was gay when I was about 15, a couple of years before I entered the academy, the way I found out that I was gay, is that I had a crush on a guy at my school,his name was Brian, he was one of the popular jocks.

Well, everybody at that school was homophoic, so I didn't say anything to him, because I was still unsure of my feelings, but _**he **_approached me, and asked me out, but of course said that it had to be kept a secret, no matter what, I agreed. So, now I had a 'boyfriend' if you want to call that jerk that.

Don't get me wrong, It was great for the first couple of weeks, and keeping it a secret made it even more fun, because no one knew.

But around the 3rd week of our 'relationship' he tried to convince me to have sex with him, but I declined, or tried anyway, because that would be moving way too fast, sure, I liked the guy, but I wasen't in love with him .

Well, he didn't take no for an answer, he pushed me up against the wall and started kissing me,he kissed down to my neck, and I tried to hold back my moans, but I couldn't help it, I was yelling no, and stop the whole time, but he never did. I'm not going to go into detail , but lets just say i wasen't a virgin any more, and It was **not** by choice.

I stayed with Brian for about 3years after that, but it was **not** of my own free will, he threated to beat me, even more than he already did, if I even thought about running. But, one day I got up the courage to run, and I ran right to SPD so they could train me so if he **did** come back then I would be ready.

I never even dreamed of becoming a ranger, before I entered the doors of SPD to report to D squad, then I saw _**him**_, Sky, he was working so hard, he was all sweaty. My mouth was dry, I couldn't talk, I don't think I could form a sentence right then if my life depended on it.

The commander came over to introduce me. He took me over to that boy I saw a few minuets ago, I didn't know his name at the time, we walked over and the commander said "Cadet Tate." the boy turned around, took his had and did the soulte, "Sir." he replied "At ease, Cadet Tate." the boy's body untensed.

"Cadet Schuler Tate, this is Cadet Bridge Carson." sky put out his hand to shake mine, but I didn't take it, I looked at it with fear in my eyes. I don't like guys touching me, not even a handshake or a pat on the back, its just...my first experience with a guy turned out to be horriable.

(Sky: I noticed the look in his eyes, and retracted my had imeaditly, and tried my hardest not to touch him in any way, he was cute, and i didn't want to scare him off. I still touch him as little as possible, to this day.)

It was wierd Sky still tries not to touch me, to this day, as much as humanly possable, but I've gotten better about guys, well just Sky, touching me, Sky is the only guy I let touch me, without freaking out that is.

I was walking down the hall, when I hear sky and Syd talking. I heard Syd tell Sky that if she told him, god knows what, that she would kiss him, I was so shocked, and jelous, and hurt, and oh my god, my eyes were watery, I was NOT going to cry!! I refused to cry!! Not again!! I didn't even notice Sky's reaction.

I knew there was no way in Hell that Sky Tate, the always by the rules, guy, the uptight ice block, was gay or would ever go out with a goof ball like me, but it still hurt sooo much. I ran all the way back to our room and land on the bed with a thud, by then I was crying my eyes out, and I didn't leave my room untill it was time for dinner.

Hope you liked it!! RVIEW!!, please? :D

-SereDareLover4Ever-

-Cheryl-


	5. Chapter 5

Back to Sky's point of view!! :D enjoy!

Disclaimer: DON'T OWN IT!! (sweet, simple, and strait to the point ;) )

This story is in sky's view, mostly, except the little ( ) mean it's another person looking in on the situation, not a character. Please review, and tell me if I should continue with this story or not, I'm sorry to inform you that if I do not get reviews telling me 2 do so, I will not continue.

Thanks :D

-SereDareLover4Ever-

-Cheryl-

'That girl could make me admit to murder!' i thought, I was walking back to my and bridge's room after Syd and mine's little convorsation. As I opended the door, I could see that Bridge was already asleep, god he was so cute when he slept. I walked in and took off my SPD jacket, which left me in just a tight blue shirt. I went into the bathroom to start getting ready for bed, I took a shower, and brushed my teeth. I came out of the bathroom with a light blue shirt, and plad blue sleep pants, thats when I herd it, Bridge let out a whimper, I went over and sat on the edge of his bed, he was dreaming, 'what about?' I wondered. Then he whimpered again, and now tears had begun to fall down his cheeks, it just broke my heart.

I hated to see Brige cry, to me it was the most horriable thing ever. Then he started to talk in his sleep, well almost yell. "Nooo!! Stop!! Please!! SKY!!" I sat there shocked 'Was I doing something to him?!' i thought then he yelled againg. "Noo! Stop! Sky!! Please!! Help!! SKY!! HELP!!" Oh god, I wasen't hurting him in his dream, someone else was and he was calling for me to help, he whimpered out "Sky" 'I can't take this anymore!' I thought. 'I know that Bridge doesn't like to be touched that much, only god knows why, but this is an emergency, i'm sure he would want me to wake him up from that nightmare, after all he was calling my name to help him.' I reasoned in my head.

I began to shake him, to get him to wake up, his eyes shot open, and he shot up into a sitting position on his bed, he looked around "Sky" he breathed, he jumped at me and gave me a hug, I just sat there for a minuet, stunned, I've never gotten a hug from bridge before, it was amazing. "What happend bridge?"

I asked softly. "H...he...wa...was...trying...to...r...r...ra..rape...m...me..." he stutterd, into my chest, I love that feeling, but then the words sunk in, I was horrified i pulled him back by his sholders so I could see his face, he had a look of fear, I couldn't tell if it was from the dream or from me pulling him back so fast. "Who?!" I almost screamed. "B...B...B...B...Brian" he answered looking down. I put my hand under his chin and lifted it so I could look him in the eyes again. "Who is Brian?" I asked softly again. I could tell he answered before thinking, by the way his face looked when it came out. "My exboyfriend." his eyes went wide. "Oh god!" he covered his mouth. then it sunk in.

"Your Gay!?" I yelled and pushed Bridge back, and fell off the bed, into the floor. I was now looking up at his horrified face, "God, Sky, Please don't hate me, please." he begged, then started crying again, I couldn't take it, I jumped up and pulled Bridge into a hug like before, "I could never hate you, Bridge." I reasured him "I was just shocked thats all" 'And extremely happy!!' I added mentally. Bridge had been crying into my chest.

"Really?" he asked through a watery smile. "Of course." I said and kissed him on the top of the head. He looked up at me questingly, and I just kissed him again, this time on the forehead, and just smiled down at him. He smiled. I took this as a 'keep going' so I did, I kissed him on the nose. He smiled again. I was about to go for his lips, when he said. "Sky..." he wispered "Ya?" I wispered back. "Please don't" he said in a pleading voice. "Ok...I understand" I said forcing a smile. but before I could pull away.

"No you don't..." he said not looking me in the eye. "What do you mean?" I asked. "I don't deserve you..." tears were starting to fall. "What? Bridge are you insane?!" I said softly but forcefully, bringing him back into a hug, "I'm inpure...I don't deserve a great guy like you, I'm not a virgin anymore sky..." he said into my chest. I was horrified, but I couldn't let Brige know that, I still loved him, no matter what, even though I would never be his first.

"It's alright.." I say to comfort him, but it has an opposite effect. "No it's not!!" he all but yelled into my chest, then looked up at me, he looked down and said, "It..wasen't by...choice...,sky..." he said, I was completely horrified by this time, Bridge was raped?! "Oh, My God, Bridge." I said and huged him again.

"You don't hate me? How could you not, I don 't deserve you, I'm not pure." he said still not looking at me. "Bridge! It wasen't your choice, or your fault, in me eyes your still pure." I say. He startes crying agian this time I think they are good tears. "Your think that, Sky? Really?" he asked, and I said "Yea, Bridge, I do." He looked up at me and lunged back into my arms, I love the feeling of him in my arms. He snuggled into my chest.

"Sky...can I ask you something?" he asked. "Sure, anything." I say with a smile, "Will you...sleep in my bed with me? I mean If you don't want to I will under..." he was cuttoff by me "I would love to bridge." I say. We both crawl under the covers, he is on the inside of the bed, next to the wall, and I am on the outside. "Who raped you, bride?" I asked. "Brian, he was my first and so far only boyfriend..." he said trialing off. "God, I want to kill him." I say out loud.

"What? why?" he asked shocked. "He hurt you Bridge, I don't see how anyone could ever have the desire to hur a great guy like you." I say. "Plus I like you" I wisper at the end. I could tell that he was completely shocked. "yo..you...d...o?" he askes "Whou couldn't like you?" i ask.

He just smiles and moves closer to me, "Well this is good...because I like you too, sky." he said I was jumping for joy in side. "good" I say, and I was about to move in for a kiss but thought before I did. "Bridge, just tell me if i'm moving to fast for you, ok?" he nodded, "Can I kiss you...?" he asked tentavly, I thought it was adorable.

"Anytime you want." he looks shocked. "You mean we don't have to keep it a secret?" he asks bewhildered. "Whats the point? Syd already knows." He just smiled, and I leaned in almost touching his lips, I looked up for permission, but all I saw was his eyes closed, I took that as an Ok. I leaned in and kissed him, Oh god, he was a great kisser. we shared a pasonite kiss, until we both needed air, and we pulled back.

"Wow." I say and lick my lips. "yea, wow." he repeats, and licks his lips also. He moves as close as possible to me and snuggles into my chest, I hug him closer, my arms around his stomach. We sleep all through the night like that, no more nightmares.

Hope you like it, Please Review!! :D

-SereDareLover4Ever-

-Cheryl-


	6. Chapter 6

Ok, BRIDGE!!'s point of view!! ENJOY :D

Disclaimer: DON'T OWN IT!! (sweet, simple, and strait to the point ;) )

This story is in sky's view, mostly, except the little ( ) mean it's another person looking in on the situation, not a character. Please review, and tell me if I should continue with this story or not, I'm sorry to inform you that if I do not get reviews telling me 2 do so, I will not continue.

Thanks :D

-SereDareLover4Ever-

-Cheryl-

When I woke up I was so happy, 'Me and Sky! Sky and Me!!' then I thought 'Wait, I don't know what we are now, are we boyfriends, god, I hope so, or are we just friends, god I hope not!!' then I opened my eyes, and continued my thought, 'Or was It all a dream?!' I ask myself, and before I realize what I'm doing I whimper out, "Sky...?" , "Yea, Bridge? Whats wrong?" he answered from the bathroom, concern evident in his voice 'he must have heard the whimper' I thought.

He then walked out of the bathroom, his hair still wet, and he was drying it with a towel, and fully dressed in his SPD uniform. "You sure your ok?" he asked worry in his tone. "Yea...um...sky? did you...um...sleep in my...bed...last night...?" I asked scared of the answer. I looked up at him he was giving me a wierd look, 'Oh, God, no.' I thought. "Um...Bridge...are you sure your ok? I mean you asked me to sleep in the bed with you..." he said, confused. I sighed in reliefe.

"Yea, just making sure it wasen't a dream." I say, blushing a little. "Ha, yea, It felt like one..." he smiled. "So Bridge" He continued "Since you fell asleep before we could talk." He said with a smirk, I blushed and he continued. "Can we talk?" he asked. 'Oh, God no!' I thought again. I looked down and nodded. He must have noticed my expression because he ammended quickly. "No, No, No, Bridge, Nothing Bad!" he said with a laugh, I sighed with reliefe. "So, Bridge..." he said "Ye...Yes?" I managed. He looked down and blushed. "Will you...be...my...boyfriend...?" I couldn't breathe, just like the first time I saw him.

'He is waiting Bridge, he needs an answer' that little voice inside my head told me, 'Yea, but an answer requires talking, and talking requires breathing, and I am incapeable of that right now!' I screamed inside my head. "Of course, Sky" I finally say, with tears of joy flowing down my cheekes. He looked up and smiled. I could tell he was about to hug me, and he was more than welcome to! but, he stoped. "Can..I...hug..you?" he asked shyly.

'Well this is a reversal..' I thought and smirked to myself. "You don't have to ask, sky." i say to him. "I know, I just don't want to step over any lines, I don't want you scared that I'm gonna hurt you." he says. I can tell he was sincere, I could never tell that with Brian. The tears just came harder now. I walked up to him and hugged him, pressing my face into his shirt, and I was getting his shirt all wet, but he didn't seem to care.

"Your amazing,Sky" i mumbled into his shirt. I could tell he was shocked at first but he eventually put his arms around the top of my back, not daring to move an inch south. I know that he is doing that for my sake, and I respect him soo much for that. "I love you." I mumble, without thinking.

"What?" he asks, but its not like he was asking "What?! are you crazy, we started going out about 3min ago, and you love me?!" it was a "What? I didn't hear you' kind of 'What?' so i was relieved. "Nothing" i mumble. He pulls back, with his hand on my sholders, I panic, "No, It's not nothing. What did you say?" he asked, softly, but assertively, 'Just like Brian!' I think in panic. I walk backwards. "Bridge? whats wrong?" he walks twards me.

"NO!" I all but yell. he backs off. "Bridge, talk to me, please?" he begs, That broke the transe like state I was in. "umm...sorry..." i said looking down. "Don't be, I shouldn't have been that harsh" he said with guilt. "Oh no, Sky. Don't feel guilty, please, not because of me." I pleaded. "I...I...Just don't want to hurt you," he said, with sincerity.

"I love you too much to hurt you." he added softly. I almost had a hear attack. "You...Love...me??" i asked, completely shocked. "Of course I do." he said simply. "I love you too, Sky." I say in complete honstey. I lunge at him and he hugs me tight to his chest. I look up at him, I can tell he wants to kiss me, but he can't decide if he can or not.

I just lean in and close my eyes, he takes the hint and bends down and kisses me on the lips, i'm in heaven, It's just a simple kiss, just lips touching, but i'm still in heaven! 'I love him so much'

hope you liked it!! REVIEW! :D


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone!!!! :D

Chapter 7

Bridge's POV

"Come on Bridge! i'm hungry!!" whined Sky from outside of the bathroom door "I'm almost done!!!" i said/yelled back. 'Sky whining...wow...so out of character...yet so adorable...' i thought to my self, as a smile formed on my face. "One more minnuet and i'm comming in there and draging you down the hall, by you ear, to the cafiteria." Sky said, amuzement evident in his voice. I held back a laugh. I had been dressed and ready for 5min..but it was fun to hear Sky whine and "threten" me.

put on the cutiest face i could muster, i poked out my bottom lip, and made my eyes huge like a puppy. I stuck my head out the door to see sky sitting on his bed, reading, OF COURSE the SPD hand book. He looks up at me with a grin on his face. "You wouldn't do that to **me, **would ya Sky?" i asked as i poked my lip out more. He busted out laughing, and i couldn't help but laugh along. Once you got Sky laughing his laugh was contagious.

Sky stood up and walked over to where my head was poked out, his face was completley serious. He got extremely close to my face i almost started to panic, until he whisperd "Of course not. I wouldn't hurt you. Your too damn cute." as he said this i could feel his hot breath on my face, it sent shivers down my spine, and could see his seriousness turn into a gentle smile. 'God i love him' as a smile graced my face. I looked up into his eyes, and all i could see was love, no lust or hatred, like Brian.

Sky?" i breathed out "Yea?" he answerd. "Will you...kiss me again?" i said and i could feel my cheeks heat up. "Anytime" he breathed befor he placed his lips on mine, BAMMM instant heavan again. I pushed the bathroom door completely open, not breaking the kiss. "Can i hold you?" Sky whisperd against my lips. I just pressed my lips to his harder. 'Hope he took that as a yes' i thought to myself.

Aparently he did because now i was in his big, strong, muscular arms. 'God it feels so good.' i think . I feel his tounge snake aout of his mouth and touch my lip ever-so lightly, asking form permission. 'Atleast he asks and doesn't take' i thought happily. I open my mouth, hesitently, he doesn't take advantag of my open mouth, and ragvage me, like i thought he would.

He slowly, hesitently, run his toung over my bottom lip, then top, and then he put his toung on mine, i couldn't hold back a moan. He strokes my tounge ligthly with his. He is bieng careful....like i'm china or something. I admire that so much. I moan again. He breaks the kiss, we need air. "I'm sorry" i say and look at the floor. I can litterly hear the shock in his voice.

What?!?!? why?!?" he said in a hurt tone. "Did you not want me to kiss you like that?" he asked, scared to know the anwser i'm sure. My head snaps up "Of course i did. if i didn't i would have asked you to stop" i say in all seriousness. He reaches out for me, then stops and looks into my eyes. i nod my head for him to continue.

e invelopes me into a hug. I bury my face in his chest. "Then why are you sorry bridge" he asked with concern. "I'm sorry....that...i moaned...." i said and let a few tears slip, i didn't want to get 'punished'. "Bridge? why in the world should you be sorry for that?" he asked astonished, and reliefe in his voice. "I'm not supose to...unless i'm told" i say. and let more tears sliip.

I hear him gasp. 'Oh no...i'm gonna get it...' i thought with fear, but didn't want to let go fo sky. "Oh bridge" he said with hurt and disbeliefe. "I'm not like 'him' i promise" he said the word 'him' like it was nasty taste in his mouth or something. He hugs me tighter and puts my head under his chin. "I don't want you to be scared of me." he said with sadness. "I'm sorry" i say. "You don't have to say sorry everytime." he said. "i'm....ok" i almost sliped.

"I love you Bridge, I don't want to hurt you" he said. I dug my nails into the back of his shirt. 'oh, God Brian always said that' i thought with fear "pp..lll....please...don't...say that..." i said as i started to cry harder. "Bridge whats wrong?" he asked with concern,"Brian always said that right before he.....ummm....yea..." i say too embarresed to actually say it. "Oh God, i'm sorry." he said and held me tighter. No matter what my brain associated with Brian i still knew i was safe in Sky's arms.

There you go, enjoy. :D REVIEW. you know the drill, no reviews, no chapters :D

-seredarelover4ever-

-cheryl-


End file.
